One-Shot 1
by holmes-irene
Summary: Holmes a passer une mauvaise journée, sa soirée sera peut être meilleure ?


La porte du 221B Baker Street s'ouvrit brutalement, madame Hudson manqua de peu la crise cardiaque ! Décidément cet homme finira par la tuer !

Cet homme ? Tien parlons de cet homme ! Il monta furieux les escaliers qui menait à son appartement, manquant de peu de tomber il se retint de justesse à la rampe en jurant tout ce qu'il put contre l'escalier. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement et la referma aussitôt avec une violence inhabituelle.

Madame Hudson respira aussi calmement que possible afin de se calmer, elle se retint d'aller sermonné se fou qui lui servait de colocataire.

Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien mettre le grand Sherlock Holmes dans un tel état ? Eh bien il c'était simplement fait avoir et pas par n'importe qui, par un des plus grand imbécile de Londres, Lestrade !

Tout commença deux jours plus tôt, l'inspecteur vint à la rencontre d'Holmes, qui il faut bien le reconnaitre était ravi de la visite de l'inspecteur, ce dernier s'ennuyait grandement, il était prêt à accepter n'importe quelle enquête, même la plus futile. Comme vous le savez l'inspecteur n'est pas des plus malins, des doutes quand à ces capacités à enquêter s'installèrent donc chez ses supérieurs qui le mirent à l'épreuve, lui proposant une enquête des plus banales : un simple vol de diamant. Pataugeant dans son enquête Lestrade fit donc appelle au détective. Ne connaissant pas la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Lestrade, Holmes accepta. Il ne lui fallut que très peu de temps pour retrouver la piste des voleurs, évidement il fit part de ses découverte à l'inspecteur. Ravi d'avoir enfin une piste, Lestrade fit croire à Holmes que l'arrestation aurai lieux au bord de la Tamise, dans de vieux entrepôts abandonné, il envoya donc le détective en reconnaissance, le chargeant d'attendre l'arrivés de ses fameux voleurs qui bien évidement ne vinrent jamais. Il avait passé plusieurs heures dans le froid et sous la pluie à attendre. Il comprit la supercherie bien tardivement ! Lestrade s'était servi de lui pour retrouver les cambrioleurs et l'avait tout simplement éloigné de l'enquête afin de tiré tous les bénéfices de l'arrestation et pouvoir garder son titre d'inspecteur.

En y repensant Holmes se mis dans une colère noire, si bien qu'il en avait oublié qu'il avait un dîner de prévu.

Il se laissa tomber sur le divan, toujours aussi énerver, c'est à ce moment qu'il aperçut le portrait de la jeune femme sur la commode à côté de lui. Cette jeune femme avec qui il devait dîner. Paniqué en y repensant il regarda sa montre qui affichait déjà 20 heures. Il quitta précipitamment l'appartement, n'ayant même pas pris le temps de se changer. Le détective, ayant oublié sa mésaventure de l'après-midi courait à travers les rues de Londres en direction du plus chique restaurent de la ville. Il savait que la jeune femme lui ferait regretter d'une façon ou d'un autre s'il ne venait pas. C'est bien un quart d'heure plus tard qu'il arriva au restaurant, à nouveau tremper jusqu'aux os. Il entra en la cherchant du regard, il la remarqua de suite, comme toujours la jeune femme était rayonnante, elle portait une de ses magnifique robes qui lui allait parfaitement, mais contrairement à d'habitude elle avait les cheveux lâcher.

Il passa derrière Irène qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, il lui attrapa la main afin d'y déposer une bise, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune femme qui n'avait pas l'habitude qu'il agisse avec autant de galanterie.

« Je vous pensais plus ponctuelle Holmes. »

« Pardonnez mon retard, j'eu un petit imprévu.. » Holmes grimaça en repensant à Lestrade.

« Hm. Drôle d'accoutrement pour venir dîner, je pensais que vous seriez plus soigné. »

La colère commença à remonter, sa avait beau être Irène, ce n'était vraiment le moment de l'énerver !

« Excusez-moi de ne pas être à votre hauteur, Miss Adler, mais je ne suis guère l'un de vos mari toujours parfaitement vêtu et empli d'argent. »

« Il m'est rare de vous voir d'une telle humeur ! Qu'est ce qui peut bien vous mettre dans un tel état ? »

« Evitons le sujet, ce fut une journée plutôt… Agaçante ! »

« Et bien je vais m'arranger pour la rendre plus agréable » Dit-elle en affichant un grand sourire sur son jolie visage, Holmes lui rendit son sourire, perplexe.

« Dînons au plus vite, nous irons ensuite danser ! »

Holmes avala sa gorger de vin de travers en entendant les mots de la jeune femme. Ils dinèrent rapidement puis quittèrent le restaurant.

« Où m'emmenez-vous donc ? »

« Connaissez-vous Sir Olun ? »

« Vaguement. »

« Son fils Gavin à organise ce soir un bal dans la villa familiale, il m'a genéreusement invitée, je me suis dit que nous pourrions nous y rendre ensembles. »

« Oh je vois, bien que l'idée de nargué ce ridicule fils à papa me soit bien plaisante je crains de devoir refuser votre proposition. »

« Pourrais-je connaître la raison de votre refus ? »

« Je n'apprécie guère cette homme, il est préférable que je ne le vois pas, je risquerai de m'emporter. »

« Ce pourrait justement être amusant. »

« Gavin est votre genre d'homme, n'est-ce pas ? Bien habiller, fortuné et extrêmement influant, pourquoi souhaiteriez-vous perturber son bal ? »

« Holmes, vous vous trompez, Gavin n'est gère mon genre d'homme, bien que sa réputation soit, je l'avoue, intéressante, lui-même n'est pour moi qu'un imbécile. »

« Au moins sommes-nous d'accord sur ce point. Et puis-je connaître votre genre d'homme ? »

« Accompagnez-moi, je vous donnerais la réponse ensuite. »

« Bien que la proposition soit intéressante, ma réponse reste non. »

« Holmes, s'il vous plait… » Irène regarda le détective droit de les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas lui résister, il accepta donc de l'accompagnée.

Une fois changés, ils se rendirent dans cette grande villa située à l'Est de Londres. La porte passée ils furent surpris par le grand nombre de personnes présentent dans la salle.

Irène prit la main d'Holmes et l'emmena danser. Elle fut surprise par la maitrise qu'avait le détective, elle ne le pensait pas aussi bon danseur.

Plusieurs danses après, Irène alla saluer quelque une de ses connaissances. Holmes quand-à lui aperçu Watson dans la foule, il se rendit saluer son ami, ne la quittant tout de même pas des yeux. Il remarqua rapidement se vautour de Gavin, qui s'empressa d'aller saluer Irène, lui prenant la main tout en y déposant un baiser. Holmes ne put retenir une grimace de dégout en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

« Mademoiselle Adler, m'accorderiez-vous une danse ? »

« Je me dois de refuser, je suis déjà accompagner. » Dit-elle tout en s'approchant d'Holmes qu'elle prit par le bras.

« Sherlock Holmes… »

« Gavin ! Jolie demeure bien que décorée de piètre de façon. »

L'hôte fit comme si de rien était face à Holmes, s'adressant à Irène.

« N'avez-vous pas trouvez mieux que ce corniaud pour vous accompagner ? »

« N'ayant crainte de votre vil arrogance, permettez-moi Sir, de prendre la parole. »

Holmes monta sur la table et ce sous le regard de toutes les personnes présente dans la salle.

« Holmes descendez, vous vous fait remarquer ! » Dit Watson essayant de le faire descendre.

« Que m'importe les rires et les regards ! Mes amis, permettez-moi de vous faire remarquer que votre convive bien que fortuné s'empli les poches de vos biens. A l'heure qu'il est, ces hommes ont déjà vidé les poches de vos manteaux laissés à l'entrée. Quand-à vous, mon chère, permettez-moi de vous annoncer que cette demoiselle ne vous accordera guère le moindre regard et ce malgré votre fortune de bourgeois décadent. Croyez-le, bien qu'étant un corniaud je la ferais dériver jusqu'à l'outrance et se sans décence, ce que vous seriez incapable de faire. » Dit-il fièrement, tout en abordant un sourire hautain.

Watson porta sa main à son visage, ayant honte pour le détective, qui sans doute avait trop bu pour tenir de tels propos, surtout face à un homme comme Gavin. Gavin quand-à lui porta violement son poing dans le visage d'Holmes qui tomba de la table.

« Mademoiselle Adler, permettez-moi d'excusez cette homme pour les propos fait à votre égard. »

« Ne l'excusez pas, bien que ce fut dit de façon vulgaires, il n'a pas tort, je crains que le corniaud ne soit pas Holmes, mais vous ! » Irène et Holmes quittèrent les lieux amusez par Gavin qui essayaient de s'expliquer fasse à ses invités furieux.

« Vous m'aviez l'air bien sûr de vous tout à l'heure. »

« Ne vous avais-je pas prévenu que je risquais de m'emporter ? »

« Dériver jusqu'à l'outrance, quel assurance avez-vous là ! »

« J'ai peux être un peu exagéré … »

« Je serais curieuse de voir ça ! »

« Eh bien allons-y. »

Ils se rendirent dans la chambre du Grand Hôtel qu'occupait la jeune femme pendant son séjour à Londres. Ils ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour se retrouver l'un contre l'autre dans ce grand lit.

_**FIN.**_


End file.
